


It's nice to not kill anything

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where Loqi defected to Lucis, Gen, Loqi being a little shit, Loud stomach grumbling, Prompto had to be peacekeeper, Team Bonding, Threats, Weapon Maintenance, alternative universe, car maintenance, introductions, mentions of Cor Leonis, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The Regalia had to be towed to Hammerhead after one too many jumps. There, Prompto decided to get to cleaning his guns, only to be joined by Cid and Loqi.Unfortunately for him, he will be getting an earful on gun maintenance and playing peacekeeper in case Cid jumps on Loqi.It took them the whole day to get all the guns cleaned but at least, Cid was ok with them in the end.This can be a continuation to the Life can be funny at times but it can be read by itself.





	It's nice to not kill anything

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading on bore snakes when I realised that the Chocobros either never did their weapon maintenance on screen or they never did it at all. That's dangerous.
> 
> Please keep up with your weapons maintenance if you own any.

After one too many adventurous off-road manoeuvres in Duscae, the Regalia had to be towed back to Hammerhead for repairs. Needless to say, they managed to cover it up as a routine service rather than actual damage to Cid. Cindy wasn’t fond of having Cid hovering over her when she works on it and the guys didn’t want to get an earful; so it was for the best of both parties that it stayed that way.

As they got off from the towed Regalia type D, everyone was stretching and grumbling about what to do next.

“Don’t know about you guys but I wanna go get my guns cleaned.” Prompto said, making finger pistol gestures.

“Ok, Prompto’s there. I just really wanna go and get a nap.” The Prince said with a tone of finality, eyes already going half-mast.

Ignis sighed as Gladio clapped a hand over the Prince’s back. “Nope, you’re coming with me for some hunts. If you want a nap, you need gil.” He said as he steered Noctis towards the diner.

“But I thought we had some left from the last hunt?” The Prince retorted in doubt, the reply too far for Prompto pick up.

Surprisingly, Loqi had remained quiet and stayed not too far from Prompto.

At Prompto’s stare, he gave him a questioning raised eyebrow.

“Uh, you…” He began awkwardly. “You want to get your guns cleaned too?”

“Of course.” Loqi said exasperatedly. “Gun maintenance is important lest you wish to have a misfire.” He added before a pause, waiting.

Prompto paused as well.

“Well, is there somewhere we can put our kits out?” He prompted impatiently.

Prompto lets out a relieved laugh. “Oh, ok. Sorry. I thought you were going to say something more.” Prompto explained himself as Loqi crossed his arms, waiting for him patiently. “Come on, we’re going to borrow some of Cid’s stuff.” Prompto chirped as he led Loqi towards the garage.

Apparently, Cid was interested enough to join them, providing them all the needed gun oil and astringents. Cindy on the other hand was busily working on the Regalia, mumbling to herself as she set to work.

Prompto got his gun out of the armiger as did Cid while Loqi got it out of his holster.

“Niff make?” Cid commented as he saw Loqi dismantled the gun differently than they did.

Prompto and Loqi both nodded. “It’s really light!” Prompto said excitedly.

“Yes, but this one is mine unless I’m incapacitated” Loqi said possessively, beginning to brush out debris from the bore.

Cid chuckled good naturedly. “Yer firearm is yer friend.” He quoted with amusement; his fingers were nimbly putting his gun back together and dropping it back into the Armiger. “How long has it been since ya got yer guns cleaned?”

“Last week.”

“Don’t know.”

Both Loqi and Prompto said simultaneously. However, there were shocked stares from each other, causing tense silence to develop.

“Say what now, son?” Cid asked.

Loqi groused. “Please don’t tell me you haven’t serviced it since it was bought.” He asked with a sigh.

Prompto only gave a nervous laugh.

“Now, both of ya. Ya’ve been using yer gun and not cleaning out? Do ya know how dangerous is that?.” Cid admonished the both of them as he shook his head. “Kids.” He muttered despairingly.

 “Look, I just bought this one about four days ago!” He said defensively as he gestures at the gun in hand.

Loqi on the other hand had a scathing look but said nothing more as he replaced his cleaned gun back to his holster.

“Prompto, how about the rest of yer guns?” Cid asked bossily. “I know ya have ‘em.”

“Ok, ok, ok. Geez, I haven’t touched them since I got this one.” He tried to defend himself again. Prompto looked downtrodden as he obediently went and get the rest of the guns, putting the one he had cleaned aside

“And you, yer going ta help us.” Cid ordered Loqi.

To say he was bristling, it was an understatement but Prompto gave him a grounding pat on his shoulder with a disarming smile to follow. “It’s ok, if you wanna sit this one out. These are my guns, anyway.” He quickly said to Loqi, diffusing the situation as quickly as he can.

Cid, thank all the Astrals that’s listening to Prompto’s desperate internal prayers, didn’t do anything more than a passive stare.

“Let’s get them all out and cleaned while we’re at it.” Loqi said as he deflated. “Before it misfires and gets anyone but the enemy hurt.” He added begrudgingly.

“Aw, Loqi, you care.” Prompto said with some flair and continued to summon the guns out one by one. “Look, I don’t usually reuse the older gun, ok. We’re ok.” He said as he tried to convince them.

“Civilians.” Loqi quipped with an amused smirk as he fiddled with a Cocytus before getting to work with it.

“Civilian or not, weapons need maintenance. It’s common sense.” Cid said disapprovingly as he dismantled another gun. “It’s a daily thing.”

Prompto was listening attentively with a nod. “Ok, got it.” He said affirmative as he began oiling it, carefully leading the droplets to where it should be.

“Wait, you don’t know this?!” Loqi asked in surprised. He would understand if the blonde was totally new to this but from Loqi’s observation, he’s quite knowledgeable in respect to firearms and offensive machinery.

Cid shook his head again. “I bet they didn’t tell ya how many times ta do it in training.” He said with a disappointed huff. “Oh, elemental one.” He commented distractedly as he starts with the brushing. “Good choice.”

“Thanks.” Prompto said happily. “But Loqi here doesn’t use guns as much as I do, though. He uses his spear more. He doesn’t have to clean his guns so much, right?” He said as he took the brush for the gun barrel.

“Nuh uh. Ya use it, ya clean it.” Cid told them seriously, finishing up with the gun he was cleaning. “It’s a miracle ya didn’t get yerself shot.”

“Ah, yeah.” He said sheepishly. “How about the spear?" he asked Loqi curiously. “Is that why you tinker with it every night?”

Loqi gave him an exasperated look at being interrupted but he nodded. “Of course. Moving parts are all subject to wear and tear if not jams.” He explained patiently.

Cid paused his cleaning. “Mind, if I see?” He asked, curiousity heavy in his tone.

Carefully putting the gun he was servicing down, he unlatched the spear from his back.

Cid gave an appreciative whistle when he saw it. “Retractable?” He asked in interest as Loqi gave an affirmative nod as he held it out towards Cid.

Cid carefully put the gun he was working on down and made sure the prongs were safely out of harm’s way as he took it across Prompto. Standing up, he scrutinized it carefully before holding it at arm’s length and he deftly twisted the handle that shifts into the crest of the Tummelt House.

Immediately the spear extended with the prongs spreading menacingly on both ends as the cross hilt extended them. “Ooh, nice.” He gave an impressed nod before giving a closer look at the prongs before he twisted it back and the spear parts neatly retracted back to its handle.

“Other than the some polishing, this one’s gold.” He said with approval as he handed it back to Loqi. “Kinda wished I kept my spear from back in the day.” He said with a lilt of reminiscence.

“I think we have your hammer, though.” Prompto said as he tried to recall. “Can’t remember where it is.” He said with a disappointed whine.

“That old thing!” Cid said in fond exclamation. “Hmmph, Noct better keep it safe.” He said gruffly as he continued where he left off with the guns.

“You used to wield a hammer and a spear?” Loqi asked in interest, rubbing the gun he had cleaned with a luster cloth.

“Yeah.” Cid answered back. “Never liked swords.” He reasoned. “You good with machines, too?”.

“Other than using weapons, I’m none the wiser.” Loqi admitted easily.

Prompto sensed there was something up as the two discussed. He hoped Cor told everyone about Loqi but he could have left Cid out. Dread was starting to build up as he tried to think os something to steer the talk away from the former general’s background.

“Magitek weapons, too?” Cid asked non-chalantly as Prompto laughed nervously. There goes his chance to save the situation. However, Cid didn’t stop his work with the current gun he’s cleaning.

“Well, old man. You sure know your stuff.” Loqi said in amusement, putting aside the finished gun. “What gave me away?”

“That spear looks too important to be an MT’s plaything.” He told him rather amicably, a smirk present.

Prompto froze in between the two of them. He was running through worst case scenarios in his head and thought he might need to use the Noiseblaster on them just to disarm them. He was already feeling guilty at using it on them. Plus, Cindy is way too close to escape the blast.

“Relax, I’m not gonna jump him or anything.” He placated when he saw Prompto tensing and gave him a slap on the back.

Unfortunately, he was so keyed up in dread that he jolted at the slap and sent some gun parts in the air. Realising what had happened, Prompto gave a shaky laugh. ”Sorry.” He said meekly.

Loqi merely rolled his eyes before getting up from his bench to collect the fallen parts.

Cid gave a small laugh at that. “Cor told us everything. Just never met the boy, himself.” Cid explained, hoping to calm the blonde who looked like he was on the verge of crying.

“That wasn’t cool, Cid.” He said mildly petulant as he recovered from the shock.

Loqi came over to give the fallen parts to Prompto. “Boy?” He highlighted but there was a smirk as well. “Expecting someone older?” He asked with glee.

“That and someone who knows to keep cleaning their guns properly.” Cid quipped back before shaking his head. “Kids, these days.” He said disapprovingly, earning a chuckle from the proud former general as he settled back on his bench to pick up the next gun.

“You have a point there, old man.” He agreed with an amused chuckle. Looking around, he saw there were only a few more firearms that needed to be cleaned out.

“Are those the only ones left?” He regarded as he finished the one he abandoned earlier.

Looking up, Prompto mentally counted them before frowning. “Wait, I think there’s a few more.” He said as he paused in his cleaning and summoned one after another until he was grasping air. “I think that’s it.”

“If ya think that’s it, ya got another thing coming.” Cid told them with a smirk. “Yer machineries needs cleaning, too.” He pointed out gleefully

Prompto sighed heavily as Loqi gave the man a withering glare.

What was supposed to take about half an hour turned into a few hours. With the machinery maintenance, it involved so many small screws and dangerous parts that they had to set a space outside the garage in case something explodes. (Ha! Something Loqi is far too familiar with and a track record to follow.)

Thankfully, it didn’t need as much work as the guns as Noctis was the one who dutifully maintained those. No doubt, Gladio hovering over him the whole time.

By the time they were finished, it was almost dusk.

“Urgh, feels like doing spring cleaning.” Prompto huffed as he stretched, trying to wave off the exhausted feeling.

“As long as we keep our firearms cleaned, there won’t be any repeats.”Loqi commented wearily as he rubbed his hand clean of the oils and soot.

Cid came up to him and held out a hand. Surprised, Loqi took the hand and shook it as he dropped the rag.

“Nice ta meet cha, Loqi.” He said amicably. “It ain’t easy ta get people like ya on our side.” Loqi gave a pointed nod.

“The sentiment is the same from me to you.” He replied diplomatically, a blank mask on his face as they separated.

“But if ya get them in trouble, me and Cor are coming after yer sorry ass.” Cid warned him sternly.

Prompto heard at the exchange and watched them carefully for signs of a fight.

Loqi smirked cockily at that. “You could try but I wouldn’t have a reason to.” He placated the old man. “Though, I wouldn’t say no to a spar between the two of you.” He challenged.

“Come on, guys. It’s super late. Let’s get some food first, alright?” He asked as he closed his distance between them. “It’s on Noct.” He said before his stomach grumbled loudly.

Both Cid and Loqi tried to conceal their laughter rather badly after that.

“A guy can get hungry, ok.” Prompto said feeling his cheeks heated and the two tried to recover but it was taking too long. “Whatever, I’m going.” He brushed them off for the diner.

Prompto tried to ignore their sniggering snort as he walked there. At least the two aren’t going to get into a fight for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good read!


End file.
